Forum:2004-02-18. Wake Up!, by BSilb1
BSilb1, 18/02/2004 10:57 PM :You guys dead or somethin'? There haven't been any relevant posts for about a week and a half! Also, again, go to savemyshow.com and vote for the show to stay on the air......they really do mail in the results to TV networks. Why do you think Slime Time Live was cancelled? I'm glad it was. I also found this horrid web site that talked about the webmaster's nasty opinion on Hey Arnold......and I know people are entitled to their own opinions, but because of the way this guy wrote it, I left quite a few insulting replies in his guestbook using fake names. I just can't stand someone who has to be so strongly-opinionated in a way that makes him or her look like a sign of royalty - like they know everything. I mean, he claimed the opera episode ripped off Looney Toons!!!! HOW???? First things first...and last....I hate Looney Toons, and not just because it's older than me by a couple of decades, but I still have yet to find someone else who does. ---- ²²L¡L_HºTT¡E²², 19/02/2004 6:43 PM :That is horrible! Who would say such a thing about Hey Arnold? I wouldnt... The opera ep. didnt rip off Looney Toons! What was the site? I'm gonna complain too! ---- BSilb1, 19/02/2004 10:38 PM :Good, please complain - that guy is a wretch - I used the alias Toby Darrison to disguise myself, and you should probably too. It's horrible, so I suggest you don't read it, but here it is: :www.angelfire.com/mac/matto/20100/ articles/2003/arnold.html :Heh. Oh.......I got my driver's license today, but I'm sure nobody cares. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/02/2004 12:35 AM :that's stupid!! that musical show is so common there's nothing or no one TO rip off! That's like saying that any movie who uses cherriots of fire is 'ripping it off' another movie!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/02/2004 12:16 PM :argh! It won't let me go to the site v.v; well congrats on your liscense ^^; ---- Eve4000, 20/02/2004 2:45 PM :I was looking on Jim Lang's website, www.knobworld.com, and it said in the case studies section, that it was a homage! in his own words, "We did our obligatory homage to Warner's great 'What's Opera Doc?' entitled 'What's Opera, Arnold?'". Shoot that in their face! ---- BSilb1, 20/02/2004 4:19 PM :If you want to go to that site to complain, just copy and paste the URL in the box, but take out the space before "articles". ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/02/2004 8:00 PM :yay! away with slime time!! I hate loser webmasters who think they know it all!! How anoying!! Oh, and you're not alone. I DESPISE looney tunes ^^; I'm going straight to that site and flaming his sorry ass!!!!!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/02/2004 8:09 PM :hahaha that guy just got a flame from me... ---- Phoebe, 20/02/2004 8:23 PM :It wouldn't let me go either-- you have to go to the main page. Then go through all the stuff to get to the part with the insult to Hey Arnold. I wasn't very happy.... ~*CT*~ ---- mousugoame, 23/02/2004 5:00 AM :that was plain mean. i hate people who present their opinions to things they know nothing about... :i also hate looney tunes, they really are into slapstick comedy that i absolutely despise. :argh! i wish the stupid webmaster of that site would just plain shut up! ---- Phoebe, 23/02/2004 9:48 AM :Besides, Hey Arnold did not steal Carmen from Loony Toons... Bah! It's an actual opera, so they took it from the show Carmen. Just like Loony Toons did. In The Simpsons Bart and his friend get some slushie thing (o.O) and go to the musical CATS and throw it up on the stage-- that's an actual musical (my favorite actually) In Hey Arnold Helga and her father go to see "RATS" and in Jimmy Neutron they see a musical called "DUCKS'. Does that mean they stole the idea from the Simpsons? No... They just took the musical in itself.... Sorry, I wanted to get that out of my system! ~*CT*~ ---- helgarox, 04/06/2004 5:16 AM :Neewayz, i thought the opera episode was hilarious